


Any Time

by Capstar98



Series: Fast Forward [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anna-May Parker, Ben Parker - Freeform, Big Brother Peter Parker, Gen, Humor, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker is a Good Dad, Slice of Life, Teen Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capstar98/pseuds/Capstar98
Summary: “Dad’s gonna kill me," Morgan groaned.“Ha, yeah,” Peter agreed. “He would be pissed about this. Believe me, I know from experience.”akaPeter picks up Morgan from a party and shows Morgan that even though he's a dad, he's still her big brother.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Series: Fast Forward [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462900
Comments: 7
Kudos: 163





	Any Time

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this little slice of life thing! In this, Morgan's 16, Ben's almost 3, and Anna-May is like 6 months old.

“Have you ever thought about the fact that you kinda suck?” 

Peter didn’t take his eyes off the road as he changed lanes. “Uh, yes, actually -- thanks for bringing that up.” 

Morgan pouted and crossed her arms. “Well, you should think about it again. Right now.” 

He glanced at her, amused. “And why should I do that?”

Morgan glared at him. “Because you -- I’m gonna be in the biggest trouble ever!” She groaned. “Dad’s gonna _kill_ me.” 

“Ha, yeah,” Peter agreed. “He would be _pissed_ about this. Believe me, I know from experience.”

Morgan gaped at him. “But I -- I didn’t even drink that much!” 

“Yeah, he’s hypocritical that way, isn’t he?” 

“This!” Morgan pointed at him. “This is why you suck.” 

Peter just chuckled as he turned left at the light. 

“Stop laughing at me!” Morgan whined. “This is serious!”

Peter tried to school his expression and failed. “Sorry. Can’t help it.” 

Morgan grumbled and turned to look out the window. 

“Well, did you have fun?” Peter asked her. “At least, before the police were called, anyway?”

“Yes,” Morgan said petulantly. 

“Who was there?”

Morgan rolled her eyes. “People.” 

“Hmm,” Peter nodded. “Thrilling.”

“Hey,” Morgan said defensively. “You don’t get to ask me if I had fun. Not when you’re driving me right into the danger zone!” 

Peter hummed the tune of ‘Danger Zone.’

She groaned again, rather dramatically. “I’m dead. I’m so, so dead.”

Peter figured she’d stewed long enough. “Hey,” he said as they paused at a red light. “You really think I’d throw you to your dad right now? You think I’m that evil?”

Morgan paused, looked over and frowned at him. “What?” 

“Plus, it’s two AM,” Peter added. The light turned green, and they moved forward. “You really think I’m driving all that way tonight?”

Morgan looked dumbfounded. “You’re… not telling on me.” 

_“No,”_ Peter laughed. “We’re going home. I mean -- to my house. You’ll sleep this off, and your parents never have to know. Okay? I mean, we were supposed to hang out tomorrow anyway.” 

A slow smile spread over Morgan’s face. “Okay,” she agreed happily. “Thank you, Peter.” 

“You can thank me by babysitting one night. For free.”

“Deal!” Morgan grinned. “Oh, my god. Deal.” 

Peter chuckled.

They pulled into a parking spot a few minutes later and got out onto the sidewalk. “You know, I’m never out to get you,” he told her.

Morgan swayed a little as she shrugged. “Yeah, sorry. Just -- I figured all dads are uptight about that stuff.” 

“Hey!” Peter said defensively. “I’m not _that_ old yet.”

Morgan snorted. “Keep telling yourself that, buddy.” 

He shook his head. “I do a kindness for you and this is what I get.” 

Morgan just stuck her tongue out at him.

As they stepped into the dark apartment, Peter whispered, “Stay quiet. Everyone’s asleep.” 

“Not everyone,” said a low voice from the kitchen.

“Oh, hey, Em!” Morgan said, a little too loudly.

Peter elbowed her. “What did I just say, dude? Shh!” 

MJ walked towards them, two cups of tea in her hands and a smile on her face. She passed the cup of tea to Morgan. “How was the party?” she asked. She raised her eyebrows. “Was Kai there?”

“Kai?” Peter asked, curious. “And what, I don’t get any tea?” 

“The pot’s on the stove,” MJ told him. He rolled his eyes, but as he passed her to go get some she pulled him in for a kiss. 

Peter smiled and kissed her again. “Mmm, thank you.” 

“You guys are gross,” Morgan said.

Peter stepped away and grabbed a mug from the cabinet. 

“Were you gross with Kai?” MJ asked. 

_“No,”_ Morgan’s whisper was embarrassed. 

Peter could hear the smile in MJ’s voice. “Did you kiss?” 

Morgan paused before she answered. “Okay, maybe.”

Peter chuckled to himself as he poured tea into his mug. 

“Was it fun?” 

Morgan smiled now. “Yeah.” 

MJ gave her a little high five. “Yes, girl! Well done!” 

Peter walked back over and stood next to MJ. 

“Well, it was fun until someone called the police,” Morgan rolled her eyes towards Peter. “I guess it was one of their neighbors.”

“Well, maybe next time you’ll get to do a little more than kiss, if you know what I mean,” MJ teased.

Peter was mid-sip when MJ said this, and choked on the hot liquid. He coughed loudly. “We -- we don’t need to talk about that, surely.” 

MJ snorted. “Prude.”

As Peter coughed one last time, a noise came from the other room. 

“Oh, no, what have you done,” MJ groaned. 

Anna-May’s cries were rising. Peter sighed heavily. “I’ll get her,” he said, setting his mug down. “You two go to bed.”

“I’ll help you set up the couch, Mo,” MJ said. 

Peter walked off into the kids’ room. Annie was crying pitifully in her crib. He picked her up and held her close to his chest, swaying. “Hey, baby,” he mumbled as she continued to wail. “You’re okay. That was just Daddy coughing like a big dummy. Go back to sleep, now.”

Ben shifted in his bed and blinked his eyes open at the noise. “Daddy?” he said. 

“Oh, geez,” Peter said. “Hey, bud. Annie’s just crying. Go back to sleep, okay?”

But instead of closing his eyes again like a little angel, Ben pushed himself up into a seated position. “Where’s Mommy?” 

“Mommy’s in the living room helping Morgan,” Peter said to him, rubbing Annie’s back. “Just… lay back down, buddy. It’s night time; we need to be asleep.” 

“Mo Mo?” Ben said, suddenly excited. 

“No, no, no,” Peter said quickly. “Not now. Bed. Sleep.” 

But Ben just pushed himself out of bed and ran out of the open door. 

“Ah… shit,” Peter cursed. Annie wailed again in his ear. “Sorry. Sorry, Annie. Shh.” 

He walked out into the living room in time to see Ben collide with Morgan’s legs. “Mo Mo!” he said excitedly. 

Morgan laughed. “Hey, Ben.” She crouched down next to him. “How’s it going?” 

MJ had her hands out in front of her. “Ah, Ben? It’s nighttime. We all gotta get back in bed.” 

Ben shook his head. “No I don wanna.” 

“Well, you can’t always get what you want,” MJ reasoned. 

“She’s right,” Morgan said. “You know, if you go to sleep now, we’ll be able to play together tomorrow.” 

“Let’s play now!” Ben argued. 

MJ shook her head and reached to pick him up. “Nope. We’re sleeping now. Let’s go, baby.” She hitched him on her hip. 

“I’m not a baby,” Ben grumbled. “Annie are baby.”

“I know, I know,” MJ reassured. “You’re right.” 

“He just ran out of bed,” Peter explained when they got close. “Why did we have to stop using a crib, again?” 

MJ chuckled softly and sat Ben down in his bed. “Because you’re not a baby. Right, Ben?” 

“Right,” he agreed.

“Big kids go back to sleep. Go back to sleep, okay?” 

Ben nodded. “Annie too.” 

“She is in a second,” Peter said. Annie had calmed down. Her head was rested against Peter’s shoulder, and she was sucking on his shirt.

As he was saying that, Peter felt a buzzing in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and cursed again. 

“What is it?” MJ asked quietly, standing up from Ben’s bedside. 

“It’s Tony,” Peter hissed. “What do I do?” 

MJ held her arms out for Annie, and raised her eyebrows at him. “Answer it, dummy.” 

Peter huffed, but passed MJ the baby and ran to their room to answer the call. “Hey, Tony,” he said casually. “Uh, what’s up?” 

_“Why is Morgan at your place?”_ Tony asked gruffly. _“Did something happen?”_

“Everything’s fine,” Peter reassured, rolling his eyes. “Really. Do you spend all your nights checking to see where she is? Because that’s creepy.” 

_“Well, she was supposed to stay over with the friend who was throwing the party. Now she’s not. Am I not supposed to worry when I see that?”_

“Well… she is with me,” Peter said. “Shouldn’t that be enough?” 

Tony scoffed. _“Not with what I know about what you did as a teenager.”_

“I didn’t go to many parties,” he reminded Tony. 

_“Exactly.”_

“So this isn’t about the fact that people were drinking?” 

_“She was drinking?”_ Tony hissed. 

Peter opened and closed his mouth. “I can neither confirm nor deny.” He gave an amused sigh. “Why are you even awake? It’s almost three.” 

Tony paused. _“The usual reasons.”_

“Well, as we say in this house, big kids go back to sleep. That means you, too.” 

_“Uh… I think you may be having a stroke.”_

Peter snorted. “I can neither confirm nor deny.” 

He heard Tony sigh. _“So… she’s safe?”_

“Yes, Tony,” Peter replied, exasperated. “I promise. It was nothing weird. She just asked me to come get her. I guess she wanted to go to bed or something, and the party was going long,” he lied. 

_“Right,”_ Tony said doubtfully. 

“I don’t know. Whatever. She’s here, she’s fine. Now, I’m going to sleep. Goodnight.” 

_“Goodnight,”_ Tony grumbled. 

Peter hung up and tossed his phone on the bed before walking back out to the living room, making sure to move extra quiet when he passed the kids’ door. Morgan was lying on the couch, a blanket over her, typing something on her phone. He sat down on the chair next to her. 

“I just covered your ass,” he said. 

Morgan looked up. “My dad called?” 

“That’s right,” Peter confirmed. 

Morgan chuckled. “God, he’s such a worrier.”

“Yeah, well,” Peter leaned back. “It’s just because he cares.” 

“Doesn’t mean it’s not annoying.” 

Peter huffed a laugh. “True.”

MJ stepped out from the kids’ room and closed the door quietly behind her. “Okay,” she whispered. “They’re down. Nice job on that one, Peter.” 

“Hey!” he said defensively. “I choked. What was I supposed to do?”

“I don’t know… die quietly?” MJ suggested. 

Peter reached out and grabbed her hand to pull her towards himself. She smiled and leaned forwards to kiss him once before pushing away. 

“Okay, okay. I need to be awake early tomorrow,” she said. 

Peter sighed, and pushed himself to his feet too. MJ grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards their room. “Night, Morgan,” Peter called softly. 

Morgan waved. “Night. And… thanks.” 

Peter just gave her a small smile. “Any time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, comments are appreciated!


End file.
